I Met Him In Detention
by Silent and courious
Summary: Max and her dance group are the best dancers in town. A new boy moves into town and all the girls in school starts crushing on him. Except, Max and her bestfriend. When they both end up in detention together, they find out something they have in common. Fax, Iggy X Oc. Adopted from XxCoolLikeFirexX
1. Chapter 1 School

**RING, RING, RING!**

"Ugh, I hate school," I say.

"Yeah Max, we're in it. Let it go," Miranda, my best friend, says.

I roll my eyes, though I quicken my pace to catch up with her.

"Okay, okay, don't blow your top," I say and quickly stuff the rest of my things into my book bag.

We start pushing against the crowd of people to go to class. My thoughts start to drift to dance practice. Before, you start saying dancing is for sissies, it's not. My dance team is the best in town. I'm not being boastful or anything, we`re just the only real group in our town. The rest are just a bunch of wannabe dancers who have no chance against us, so they stay away. Even they know that they can't dance as well we do.

In a few more hours, we'll be dancing to our heart's desires. Not to mention we'll be out of this hell-hole. We finally arrived at Mrs. Monk's math class. We spot our group of friends and sit right next to them.

"Hey, what's the answer to number 45?" Ella asks, doing yesterday's homework at the last minute.

"28, and if a blonde could do her homework so can you," I say as she quickly scribbles in the last answer.

"Bitch much," Ella responds.

"Whore much," I shoot back. This is just how our friendship works; I'm her bitch and she's my whore.

"Girls: they're so strange," mutters Iggy.

"And your excuse is?" I say in a sickly sweet tone.

"Having a bitch for a twin," he responds with a smirk. His brother is my boyfriend. We started going out last month, we're basically best friends with benefits.

I snort at his comment and quickly start writing down the equations on the board. I tap my pencil on the wooden desk as I try to solve them. Then, our teacher comes blubbering in about something. I quickly start to zone out her boring voice.

As you can see my name is Max, but you have probably already guessed that. I`m in 11th grade and have awesome friends and a fantastic boyfriend.

People sort of call us the weird ones, but we don't listen. We just like to have fun and we`re pretty cool too. We are tight as a knot. My group contains of Ella, JJ, Iggy, Gazzy, Rachel, Leah, Jason and Mason (twins), Jake and Miranda (siblings), Lilly, Mike, April, and lastly Aaron. My dance team consists of eight girls and seven boys.

"Ok, class split into groups of five and start your projects," Mrs. Monk says, her heels clicking on the horribly colored floors of the classroom.

"Um, can someone tell me what we`re doing," I say, turning my head to Ella and Miranda. Iggy just stares like he's still in la la land.

"We have to write a project on some mathematicians," Miranda says, talking out several pencils.

We spend the rest of the class writing a paper on some old guy Miranda suggested. Since she`s the brainiac of our group, we just listen to what she says and write it down. She keeps rambling about how this guy made the decimal system and stuff like that.

The bell rings and Miranda and I leave to English. We sit down next to each other and Miranda starts to sketch. She`s been distracted today, I can tell.

"Miranda, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she stutters, and she only does that when she's deep in the thoughts of her mind.

"Miranda, tell me."

"Really, Max it's nothing. I'm just thinking that's all," she continues to sketch.

"When can I see your drawing?"

You might think: Why would want to see her drawing? It's because Miranda is _THE_ best person who can sketch and paint.

"When I finish," she says in a clipped tone.

"Well I can't wait to see it!"

Miranda is 3 years younger than us. The reason for that is because she skipped 3 grades. She's a little smart-ass, but we're still best friends. No matter what though, she`s like a little sister to me. She`s 14, while the rest of us are 17 and 16. People say I act a little bit nicer to her. Which I guess is true, but to her she can't really tell the difference.

"It`ll take me a while, I just started this yesterday," she said as she continued to sketch.

I start to talk to JJ about Aaron`s birthday. He said he didn't want to celebrate, but we`re throwing him a party anyway.

I see Miranda quickly putting her sketch away when our teacher comes in.

He is a nice guy and he doesn't give a lot of homework. His favorite students are Miranda and moi. Since we never miss any homework assignments and we`re great writers.

"Okay, class I want you to write your own stories and they have to be 25 chapters or longer. It will be due in 2 months," he says. In reply to his statement there are moans heard all around the classroom.

We all get into a group and start brainstorming, writing ideas here and there. Except Miranda, she already knows what she`s writing, like I said smartass.

"Ok, how about this mouse goes around the world looking for its lost Swiss cheese. IT'LL BE LIKE A SCARY MYSTERY," Aaron says

"Yeah, because mice are really scary," JJ and I say with sarcasm dripping from our voices. We both smirk at each other.

"It was just an _IDEA_. Jeez," Aaron replies. We spend the rest of the period coming up with silly stories and goofing around. Once the bell rings everyone basically has an idea of what they`re going to write about; me, I leave English class and go to my locker to put my book-bag away.

With my head held high, I make certain movements to avoid the crowd of teenagers. Heading towards the gym lockers, I hurry up my pace. Gym is the only class the whole group has together. It's quite fun actually. I look at the gym door and take a deep breath and quickly push through the doors.

* * *

As you can see, the story has been fixed. :) I have a Beta! So, thank you Saph! SapphireAster is editing the story, so it's now readable. Enjoy!

- S&C


	2. Chapter 2 Embarrased

I entered the gym and I saw a bunch of girls sitting on their lazy asses, watching a bunch of guys wrestling. To be honest, I think I saw one of them drooling. I entered the girl's locker room, and using my awesome speed, I quickly managed to put on my gym clothes. I exited the girl's locker room and sat down with my group. Conversations were started about what we were going to do in dance practice. I made eye contact with Gazzy and he stopped wrestling. The handsome blonde scurried toward the gum covered benches as someone laughed.

"Hi Max," Gazzy said, while he giving me a peck on the cheek. "How was English class?"

"Terrible, everyone already figured out what they`re writing about. Yet, I have a massive writer's block. I still have no idea on what topic I`m going to be writing," I responded.

"Don`t worry. You still have 2 months to get an idea and start writing." He said

"Your right, Gaz."

"I always am," he stated arrogantly.

_**SLAM!**_

Our gym teacher walked in and gathered everyone's attention.

"OK, today we`re going to be doing track everyone,"Mr. Metuchen said, oblivious to the whines released from scowling mouths.

"On my mark, get set, get ready, and go!"

I sped off the track, sprinting towards, everything was a blur to me. It felt like I was flying, I could barely feel the concrete as I ran. I felt free as I ran the track six times to complete the miles. I stopped at the start line and I could feel the teacher patting me on the back.

"Good job, Ride. You broke the school record of 4.06 seconds. Your time is 2.05; you shaved off 2.01 off the record. Maybe, you should think about joining the track team this year," said Mr. Metuchen.

"I'll think about it," I say looking at my watch. I have 5 minutes until the bell rings for lunch.

I quickly changed and started to leave the locker room when the other girls started to enter. I sprinted to my locker to retrieve my lovely edible lunch.

***Time skip to lunch***

"Max, can you please give me some cookies," Miranda begs; she is just as addicted to cookies as I am.

I tossed her four cookies as Iggy took one from her. Uh oh, poor Iggy.

"Iggy, can you please give me my cookie back," Miranda said in a deathly calm voice to Iggy.

"Nope." He said, smirking.

"Iggy, I want my cookie," she demanded, as Iggy kept the cookie above his head, trying to keep it away from her.

Iggy is 6'2, the tallest of our group and Miranda is just 5', being the shortest making the scene comical.

I watched as Miranda kept jumping up and down trying get her cookie.

**Miranda`s POV**

_'I want my cookie,'_ I thought as I jumped, while everyone laughed at me. I really like Iggy, so I don't have it in my heart to hurt him. I gave up, I just can`t hurt him. I sighed out loud and walk away.

This was part of my plan. I never give up a fight, so naturally Iggy stopped holding the cookie above his head, his head tilted in confusion. I`m right in front of the door, and I turn around. Iggy is slouching. The cookie was no longer above his head. I started to run and jumped on his back. Quickly, I grabbed the cookie and shoved it into my mouth.

"What are you doing? Are you that serious about a cookie to ride me like a horse?" Iggy said, as I clung to his back, while he walked around. Everyone was taking pictures with their cell phones and were laughing.

"Yes," I said, as I ran out of the cafeteria blushing like a tomato leaving only a salad behind where I sat.

**Max`s POV**

I raised an eyebrow at what just happened. Miranda got her cookie by riding Iggy like a horse. Then, she gets off of him and ran out blushing like tomato. I`m going to go ask her about that. I quickly ate my lunch as Iggy glared at his sandwich.

"Iggy, why did she leave and where did she go?" I ask him.

"I don't know. I really don't know, but we better find her. 'Cause, one thing I know about her is if she disappears she won't show up for a day. Which means she`ll miss all her classes and dance practice." He says seriously.

I nodded to that. It's true she's like a mini Houdini. I threw out my trash and set out to find the little kid.

* * *

And there is Chapter 2. I'm just smiling and smiling non-stop. Saph has edited this one, too.

- S&C


	3. Chapter 3 Skipping And Greeting

**MIRANDA'S POV**

I'm so embarrassed. I mean, I just jumped on Iggy's back for a cookie. Everyone took pictures while they were loudly laughing. Slowly, I started to see blurriness in my eyes. Iggy was laughing at me; the tears won't go away, no matter how hard I tried to blink them away.

_'You will not cry at school. You will not cry at school,'_ I continued to repeat my mantra in my head. It did nothing to help. Starting to feel overwhelmed by my sadness, I started to break down at my locker, tears flowing like the Amazon River.

I continued to wipe the tears away as I rummaged through my locker. I tried to find my beloved skateboard, but nothing was going my way today and I couldn't find it anywhere under all of my junk. Then, suddenly the red wheels came into my line of sight. Shoving what little homework that I had at in my locker at this moment out of the way, I wiped the last drops of tears off my face.

When my breath evened out, I scurried quietly to the back doors of the school. Normally, I would take the front, but today wasn't worth the trouble of getting caught. My mind was all over the place. I may be smart, but I know my own limits.

With me deep in thought, I felt something bumping into me. Thinking that it was a wall, I picked myself up from the ground. Hearing a muffled grunt, I scrunched my nose in curiosity.

I look up to see a guy dressed in black.

"Hey bitch, watch it," the guy said and dubbing the stranger as an A-class jerk, I quickly fired back.

"You bastard, you were the one who knocked into me," I growled out.

He just scoffed at me and proceeded to walk to whatever destination he had in mind.

Biting my lips with frustration, I let the incident fall out my mind. I needed to calm down. Within that very moment, I found out what would be my very own destination.

**Max`s POV**

"Max! Wait up," Iggy yells at me.

I waited for him to catch up.

"I want to help," he panted out to me, trying to catch his breath.

"Ok," I say, shrugging.

"I think we should go to her locker. She probably would want to get her stuff before she leaves," Iggy suggested. I nodded, silently agreed with him.

We started to sprint to her locker. Suddenly, the bell started to ring. Groaning with displeasure, Iggy and I dodged the crowd of beanstalks and munchkins. Not caring that we would be late for class, we slowly got to the location of Miranda's locker. Relieved that the halls were quickly abandoned, we peered around the corner. Disappointment fled into our minds when we see the locker without its owner.

Kicking my foot at the stupid locker, I groaned out loud.

"This is just fantastic," Iggy says his voice dripping with sarcasm," She has now left the building, folks."

Trying to scramble up a last minute plan, I fell backwards hitting one locker that was left open. I hissed as the metal cut my back with its old, but sharp, tip.

The noise echoed throughout the empty hallways. Staring at each other with horror in our eyes, we heard a door open. Scrambling up, we both sprinted away trying to not get caught by the teacher.

Running as fast as we could, we heard the footsteps behind us, but thankfully not near. Looking at Iggy in distress, we came to a dead end. Looking at the janitor's closet, Iggy tried to fit his tall body into a trash can. With nothing else in the room, I closed the door and tried to look for a place that I could hide in. Running once again, but alone, I felt panic creeping into my very mind. An art closet came into view and I slammed on my breaks and fled in to the room. My senses were flooded with chemicals as I tried to calm my breathing. Footsteps that are rather faint, echo in to my ears. Taking a step back, I hit something. Jumping with surprise, I knock down a can of paint. Staring into dark eyes, I hear footsteps right outside of the door.

* * *

I've been smiling like an idiot today. Chapter 3 has been edited, thanks to Saph. I'm about 75% almost done with chapter 4 and then it just has to be edited. So, it will be posted sometime soon.

-S&C


	4. Chapter 4 Out And In

_**Miranda's POV**_

The door opens and the change of lighting made me momentarily blind. With a click, my helmet was fastened and I was listening to the chirps of birds. Slowly the speed that I was riding in increased. The sound of the gravel was a welcomed old friend, like a softly sung lullaby, and with that my body relaxed.

I watched the cars in the street zoom by me. At this moment, the town resembled that of a ghost one. Graveyards were popping into my line of sight, soon mixing in with Subways and Walmart.

This was peaceful for me, like I was in my own world. I didn't have the responsibilities of being the perfect daughter, student, sister, and friend. I love everyone, I do, but when I'm alone... I feel almost like I'm relieved of all responsibility.

Scanning the memory of what happened at lunch made me want to kick myself, but I'm pretty sure if I tried to do that right now, I would have a one-way ticket to the ER. Laughing at myself, I shake my head, if I went there one more time, I probably would be greeted with the question of: What did you do this time?

Peering up from under my bangs, I changed my course to the forest. It's practically empty at this time of the year, since the deer hunting season is over. Getting off my skateboard, I took my helmet off. Even if I tried to ride through the forest, I would constantly be stopping, because of the roots from all the tall evergreen trees.

_**Snap!**_

Jumping up and scared shitless, I turned slowly around. Seeing that it was only a baby deer and its mother, I tossed my helmet into my back pack. Several animals were all around me, smiling at them, I waved and went to my place.

Your all probably wondering what 'my place' is. It is a beautiful lake that's near a small cave that I found when I was invited to go hunting with Jason and Mason, about 3 years ago. I practically spent the whole trip covering my eyes and ears, so I didn't have to see... well, let's just leave it at that. The twins picked up the fact that I didn't enjoy watching something dying right before my eyes. So, the trip ended quickly and I had spent the whole time constantly apologizing on the car ride back. Though, I was relieved when I got home.

Smiling at the fond memory, twigs could be heard snapping under the pressure of my footsteps. The wind was blowing my thick black hair all around as though it wanted to play with it. Glee could be seen in my eyes if there was someone around in the silent forest to witness it.

Quickly, I ran down the hill, thrilled at the thought of taking a dip in the crystal clear water.

_**Max's POV**_

I stared into the almost blackish eyes seeing hints of gold specks around the iris. The sound of the knob turning was nothing. Right here, right now... it was... Fang Walker. Time unfroze and I heard the footsteps right behind me. I turned around to see Mrs. Orson.

"Maximum Ride, how many times do I have to tell you to not skip your classes?"

I winced at the high pitched voice. I opened my mouth and said, " Not that many, yet."

"Let's see if you say that next time...in detention." She said, squinting at me, her beady little eyes hard.

I quirked my eyebrow. Does the old hag not understand that detention is not a threat to me?

"And you, Mr. Walker. The first day of school and you are already getting into trouble. You better stay away from that girl, she'll only get you into more trouble." The old hag said, waving her finger in front of his nose.

So, this guy is a new kid. Hmm, school will be ending in just a few weeks. It doesn't make sense, but then again he doesn't really seem to make any sense...

"I understand Mrs. Orson," he said with a deep, melodious tone of voice.

I shifted around getting a better view of him. The florescent lighting lit the room up, the figure of the black eyes now had a name. My sneakers hit the long forgotten can of paint. Immediately, hawk eyes were staring at the back of my neck, like they were trying to incinerate me.

"Is there something else that you wanted to say to me, Mrs. Orson?"

The old women shifted around for several moments. Apparently, she lost her torch because all her fire was gone.

"No, there isn't anything else for me to say to you except, to get to class." She said,

I took that as my cue to leave the chemical scented closet. My converse feet strolled along the hallways. I could feel a pair of eyes trained on my back. I shook my head, _'Iggy better have not got caught, because if he did then I'll have no one to be my punching bag.'_

I smirked at the thought. Iggy may be strong, but he bruises as easily as a 4 year old. _'Focus, the women is still watching you if she notices your tense then she'll start following you,'_ with that thought in mind, I relaxed my body.

_'Just a few more steps,'_ I thought. At last the beady eyes were no longer trained onto my very being. One of the lights flickered on and off as I changed my course to where I last saw Iggy. My surroundings, became blurred with posters and the crappy lighting of the school. The halls were like a ghost town with one of those clichéd tumbling weeds.

The only sound heard throughout the hallways were the light footsteps of my red converse and my barely heard breathing. _'Left, right, straight and right,'_ were the words going through my mind. Using my memory, I retraced the steps that I took when I left Iggy.

Then, right before me the janitor's closet appeared right in front of my eyes. My hands enclosed the gold colored nob and with that the door creaked opened.

* * *

Tada! Here is chapter 4, my dears. I wrote this when I should have been doing my Titanic Project for school, but then I got distracted... Anyway, I have a beta. *Does mini-dance* Thanks to SapphireAster for making this story readable. Also, to those who have sent in comments about the grammar of the story, those parts have been fixed. So, now all the previous chapters don't have any crappy grammar, well... except my little notes, but that doesn't count. This chapter is a bit longer than the others and the future ones will be long as well when school is over. Have a nice weekend!


	5. Chapter 5 Troubling run away

**Miranda's POV**

It was dark, so dark that I couldn't even tell if I closed my eyes. I walked inside and I felt my way around the cave. Eventually, I was able to find what I wanted. With a turn of a knob, light frightened the shadows away. I watched as the flames danced their majestic dance around the dark walls.

I turned around and grabbed an old denim knapsack. I smiled as I took out a swim suit. Quickly, I changed with excitement running through my veins. I stepped out of the cave and was welcomed with the harsh sun light, blinding my eyes. Feeling a bit dizzy, I sat down near the lake. I closed my eyes and listened to the serene sounds.

I could hear the wind whistling a tune while the trees clapped their hands. The thumping from underneath the ground and the soft lullabies the blue jays sang. The leaves snapping their fingers along with its brother trees. Tension left my body and my face relaxed, a small smile on my face. I waited a few more minutes before I got up to enter the water.

I shivered as I entered the crisp, crystal clear water. With a few more steps, I dived, watching the fish swim around below me. Inside my head, I can hear the music Jaws playing while I chased the fish. The beautiful fish fled looking like food in a blender. Rainbow-like colors swimming in all different directions as though a toddler had thrown paint all around.

I almost laughed, but I quickly remembered where I was. I swam around, the green algae tickling my stomach. I kicked my feet bringing myself even closer to the bottom. Then, something caught my eye, and with wonder entering my mind, I grabbed the object turning the small knob.

**Max's POV**

The door opened with a creak. I padded into the small closet not bothering to turn the light on.

"Iggy, are you still in here?" I whispered.

I saw the garbage can tremble and shake. The sounds of paper crinkling and small groans entered into my ears.

"Yeah, I'm still in here. Give me a hand would ya?" Iggy whisper-shouted at me.

I helped Iggy to get out of the garbage can. Bits of food were stuck all over his person. I laughed at Iggy, eyeing a banana peel stuck to his hair.

"What's so funny?" Iggy mumbled, picking at the garbage on his body. With every pick and scratch the stubborn bits of garbage fell on the ground.

"No-nothing, come on lets go before you get caught too," I said chortling, steering Iggy to the exit of the small closet.

"What do you mean by getting caught 'too'?" Iggy questioned me with a blond eyebrow quirking down at me.

"The ol' hag caught me." I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Well, shit."

I scoffed at Iggy, steering the beanstalk to our destination.

"My 'torture' shall take place sometime next week," I mentioned to Iggy.

He bobbed his head up and down, opening the door to our history class. Mr. Garner basically ignores our entrance besides a twitch of his eyes. The heads of several students snap towards us hearing the door and shoes squeak against the floor as I take a seat next to Ella, who rips a piece of paper, hunching over the small wooden desk. I could hear papers rustling and pencils scratching against them. Everyone was listening to the teacher talking about the history of the Mayans.

Ella slid the paper towards me and returned to writing her notes. I read the note discreetly acting as though I was writing the notes needed for this class.

_'Max, if you got another detention mom will kill you. We can't lose you, we need you. You need to stop this. Anymore mistakes and mom will send you away. And to be honest, I don't blame her. Stop worrying about Miranda. She's more trouble then what she's worth.'_

I crumpled the paper, shoving it into my book bag. I was furious, glaring at Ella, I started writing my history notes. Miranda and Ella were never really close. Ella hated her since day one and no one ever knew why. Several times the group had rows about this. Be it something ridiculous or important, rifts were created at least three times a year.

For the rest of the period, I ignored the group knowing for sure that everyone beside Iggy and I agreed with Ella... this time. Without checking the clock like I normally would insist on doing, time sped faster than usual. I closed my eyes and dozed off, yet the bell interrupted my little nap. I grabbed my homework and sped off to my locker.

Quickly, I grabbed my helmet and other necessities. With everything in hand, I pushed through the heavy doors. I raced down the step with other eager teens around me. Footsteps were loud as though they were footsteps of soldiers marching through a town. I reached my motorcycle in a short amount of time.

I could hear the low rumble of an engine starting up. Slowly, it got louder and louder, as though it was coming towards me. My brown eyes opened wide. Quickly, I jumped to the side with my shoes scraping the cement of the nearby sidewalk. I could smell burnt rubber as I stood up, dusting bits of pebbles of my jeans.

Furious, I shouted to the motorcyclist, " Watch where you going, asshole!" I flipped my finger without a second thought.

The rider turned his head and slowly turned down his engine a tad bit. I saw black iris flicking to my person, and with a salute he took off and my heart rate became slower within a few seconds. I mounted my own bike and sped off.

_'Just who the hell does he think he is?'_

_'A shadow,' the Voice said._

* * *

Here's chapter 5. I know it's short, but things have been a bit chaotic in my life. Tomorrow's the last day of school. ;D So, now I don't have to scramble around to write something down. I honestly don't know how long the story will be, but I do know that it'll be longer than at least 20 chapters. I will have other activities to do this summer, mostly starting up my old activities that have been swept under the rug. Thanks to my beta, Sapphire, who's been making this story readable. Oh and this story isn't mine, cause I'm writing this here, obviously. I think that's about it. Enjoy the beginning of summer, guys!


	6. Chapter 6 Raining Pain

**_Fang's POV_**

Everything was a blur. The same sounds were rushing through my ears, like a never ending song. I just kept going and going trying to find my limit. It was the same sight, always the same one. Things haven't changed... they never seem to change at all.

Footsteps were falling, again and again. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. I shook my head, sweat practically falling off me left and right. My hair was blocking my eye sight. My eyebrow nearly twitched in irritation, but my face didn't move. It hasn't in a long time.

I fell, curling up in the grass. I was panting, hoping that I didn't have to go back. I have to though... I always have to.

The sun was going down and it was going to be dark soon. I stood up, listening to rain falling onto the hard asphalt.

In mere seconds, I was drenched in the water falling from the skies. I walked slowly, over to my bike.

Procrastinating in any way I could to prevent myself of entering the place I call home.

**_Max's POV_**

How dare she! I listen to Ella's opinions, but **_this_**, this is crossing the line.

Quickly, I made a sharp turn. The engine purring like a cat being flew by me, going left and right. All different sizes and colors wizzed by my eyes I drove. The smell of smoke and the sound of horns blaring were anything but unfamiliar.

Physically, I was calm and collected, but inside I was the complete opposite, I was a mess.

_'Honestly, what's going on with her this year? She's always causing arguments and screwing around with the team's heads. I love Ella and I always will, but this isn't Ella.'_

_'It's a _**_monster_**_ that I eat with, sleep with, laugh with. The monster is underneath that persona, people can't _**_see_**_ it, but it's _**still**_ there. I think they don't _**_want_**_ to see it, because they don't _**_want _**_acknowledge it.'_

A bright light almost blinded me. It was coming straight towards me, I tried to get out its way, but it was like I was a yoyo. It was connected to me, it was the string. The yoyo snapped back up and we struck dead on. It was a rush. The feel of the adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I could hear the crash and the painful screeching of metal against metal. Yet, at the same time I couldn't. It was like I was under water, the noises were heard, but they were muffled. It sounded like someone stuffed cotton balls in my ear, so I couldn't hear what was happening all around me.

It appeared as if time slowed down. My motorcycle was trying to eject me out if my seat, but I refused to do just that. I was clinging on as much as I could. But, the pain... it was too much to handle. My palms were slippery from the rain and the once firm grip I had was gone just like that. The grip loosened and then everything was suddenly too fast. For once in my life, I felt something true. I felt true _fear_ that very moment.

**_Fang's POV_**

Once again, I was on the road. I scoffed to myself, the roads were more like rivers at the moment rather than solid ground.

I felt my phone vibrating against my leather chest pocket. I tried my best to ignore it and concentrate on the road. It was like the skies were pissed off at the world. Flinging rain and pelting anyone they could reach before their very fingertips.

I followed the path that would eventually lead to the driveway of my home. Again, I felt the emotion. An emotion that I seemed to have become familiar with over these past months. I was fed up, with my family, with the move, with my old friends, and especially with **HIM**.

Again, the phone vibrated as though it was shaking in angry with the mere thought of someone bothering me anymore today.

I scowled, displeased with the thought of more crap on my plate. I was angry, because things like happy endings don't exist, well at least for me.

I made a sharp turn and everything seemed alright for a moment. That was what I thought, but later on I would see how wrong I actually was.

My motorcycle seemed as if it was driving on ice. Slipping around all over the place like an amateur ice skater. My lights were on and I hoped no one was in my way. For the path I was riding on was one of destruction.

More slips and sounds of metal being scratched against the asphalt road. I tried to look, but the rain was having none of that. The rain was pelting hard against my frame, a phantom feeling a pain it brought. My ears were hurting with the sounds of the rain hitting my helmet. It felt like some on decided to commit homicide and took a hammer to beat my head with.

Suddenly, I saw a bright light coming towards me. I felt cold, and something else. Something I haven't felt for a while.

I felt _fear_.

* * *

**Ok, mini pause is over. I still don't know what's going on with my old Beta... but I have a new one. So, thanks to tiftifx3 who fixed up some errors in the story. I'll be taking down the Mini Pause chap. Um, I think that's it. And yes I know I'm making them ... suffer? Just a tiny bit. If anyone noticed in Fang's POV at the beginning he mentioned 'HIM'. Mystery character already. ;) I'm interested in what you guys have to say, so feel free to review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Lightning Strikes

**_Angel's POV_**

"There you go, Mr. Whiskers. Don't drink your tea too fast or your tummy will get all achy."

"Angel!"

My ears perked up to the call of my name. I pondered on the thought as to why mom would be calling me. She said she was going to do the groceries. Then again it's raining pretty bad.

I excused myself rather quickly, running towards mom. My hair kept bouncing up and down as I ran towards the kitchen. I almost slipped on a step from scurrying down the stairs too fast.

In a flash, l was in front of mom. She looked so pretty, today. With her chocolate black hair tied up in a bun and lean build coated in a casual dress, she looked like a diamond amongst stones. She stood out just like us, her children.

I saw a flash of panic and a hint of furry in her eyes, I just knew then that something horrific had happened. I always knew what was going on in peoples' minds, whether they liked it or not.

Quickly, I almost snapped my neck trying to hear what she was telling me.

"Your brother had an accident."

And for once, I didn't know what was going on in everyone's' minds, not even my own.

* * *

**_Nudge's POV_**

I looked out the window. The rain was so furious at the world, it was as though it was pelting rocks at my window trying to make even myself dreary like this day.

I brushed my hair for the 98th time, following the guide for new hairstyles. I reached across to grab my hair spray, but I was interrupted by a scream of "Kids!"

I heard footsteps from all around the house. Once again, I heard the call of "Kids!" I heard how. Urgent the call was and I nearly broke the door off its hinges. My blue sock colored feet ran down the mahogany stair way. With a flick of my hair, my eyes say Iggy, Ella and the rest of the gang surrounded the granite island table of the kitchen.

Mom's head turned towards me, hearing the pattering of my feet entering the kitchen. I saw tears in her eyes as she said one sentence to everyone.

The only words that my ears picked up were 'Max' and 'accident'.

But, it was only those two words that made my heart stop beating.

* * *

**_Miranda's POV_**

I walked inside the house looking for my notebook. It was cold and I rubbed my hands over my arms to give my body at least some sort of warmth. I dug through my book-bag looking for the missing fiend.

Over the spanned amount of time I still couldn't find the missing culprit. I looked around the kitchen, the steel refrigerator mirrored my image of reflection that the mask that I called my face was wearing. I pulled my shorts up and combed my hair with my pale fingers.

I looked myself in the eye, '_What does she have? He notices her and me, but compared to her I'm nothing.'_

I bit my lip and stared at myself for how many moments I'm not sure.

'_She's pretty, healthy, sociable. Everyone loves her even if they don't admit it.'_

_'And you're nothing, just a mere child that tries to pass herself off as something more,' a voice said._

I shook my head, I wasn't going to go down this path again. I repeated this to myself over and over again. Yet, it knew and I knew that I was lying. I was lying to myself, but I was trying to convince myself the opposite of what was true.

The sound of a music box blared through the empty house. It was playing such a soft song that would make the coldest man sob tears of a fountain.

I walked towards the song. My hand dragging against the pastel painted walls of every room I walked through. The white cloth on my feet muffled the sound of footsteps and the music made it seem as though there was nothing else in this lonely house.

I looked at my phone vibrating against the glass table I had happened upon. I stared at it just forgetting what I was even doing, but that was shattered and I flipped the phone open.

"**Miranda**," Gazzy's voice asked in the other line.

"Yeah," I questioned, "is there something wrong Gaz?"

The phone was wedged between my ear and my shoulder as I finally found my note book.

"**Max was in a car accident"**

" Wha-"

**"I think it's best if you-"**

**"Don't come you'll just annoy her ," **Ella said in a snarky tone of voice.

I bit my lip and paused to think for a few seconds. The rain was throwing itself against the French doors and the silence made me on edge. I shuffled my dock covered feet against the floor and I tore the phone from my ear in irritation.

**"Max is always bending backwards and right now she doesn't need someone who causes trouble. You're worthless and you're certainly not welcomed anywhere near her."**

Before, I could reply she hung up. Furious for once, I threw my phone against the pastel colored wall. Thunder crackled and the room lit up light a candle in the dark. Shadows danced before the party was over and I sunk to the ground like Jack retiring to his box.

My arms snaked around my legs as I thought quietly hugging myself so very tightly.

'_Why is she always like that? Why does she hate me so much? I never did anything to her and she doesn't act like this to anyone or my family. I know not everyone can like a person, but she barely even knows anything about me to hate me.'_

My mind was cluttered far too much and I tried my best to clean up my mess. Different thugs flew around and I should my head like it all would get out of my mind.

My hands shook while I cried silently. I cried for Max, because in a way Ella was right. Max bends around like a twizzler while I barely kneel to the ground for her. She's not always there, but she tries. She doesn't solve my problems and she doesn't listen, but she's there and we both know that's all I really need. She knows that I won't speak out, but she comforts me. Someone always there is all I ever need or could wish for.

And now that she's injured I'm sitting here like I'm stuck to fly paper. I can't get there when she really needs me.

'_But you can try,' _a voice whispered inside my head.

Ands that's what I did. I tried.

* * *

**Tada! I introduced Angel and Nudge into the story. Later on in the story there will be an explanation why Ella is so mean to Miranda. With the accident, I wanted Max to well 'know' Fang a bit before they properly 'meet'. Sort of like a kid in your class that you know, but don't really 'know' until you become friends with the kid later on down the road. Bah, enough with that. Read n review, Idk.**


End file.
